Blaze and Blair
by Beluga Lover
Summary: Okay so this is a book about Katniss and Peeta's kids. I suck at summaries. :P


Okay I don't know how to make a summary or if this is it but this story is about Katniss and Peeta's kids SPOILER ALERT spoilers to mockingjay Katniss' POV:

I have never ever, dreamed of marring Peeta and having kids but here I am married happily and Pregnant. I have been Pregnant for 9 months now, and I still remember when I first told Peeta. His face lit up and his ocean blue eyes had that sparkle that I've always admired about him. I am feeling tired so I lay on the couch and put my feet on top of Peeta's lap. It's hard too see the TV with this Giant belly of mine. I laugh at my thought and Peeta shoots me a confused look and asks "what's so funny? Did I do something wrong?" Again I laugh and answer "no sweetie, I was thinking about how hard it is to see the TV with my Giant belly." He says, "its bigger than it normally is for a nine month pregnant woman." I suddenly feel a pain in my stomach then I feel water going down my legs, and say "Peeta, it's time." He sits there shocked for a minute and quickly picks me up and puts me in the backseat of the car and as he is driving he says, "Oh lord! I'm going to be a daddy!" I say "I have to get to the hospital first!" He says "Babe I'm going as fast as I can be patient!"

Peeta's POV:

When we arrive at the hospital the nurses quickly take Katniss to the birthing room. They make me wait in the hall. 'God please let my wife and my baby be okay!' I think to myself. I am pacing back and forth. Then a doctor comes out and tells me I can come in. I am greeted by my wife's warm smile and the sight of two little girls. I'm puzzled. "Two?" I ask. "yes but now we have to name both of them and they are girls, before you ask." Katniss replies, gosh, I love her she always seems to read my mind. "how about I name one and you name one?" I ask. "Okay," she says. "How 'bout Blair for the one with the gray seam eyes?" I ask. "okay how 'bout Blaze for the blue eyed one?" she asks. "why Blaze?" I ask her. "It means little fire in Greek. Since I was the girl on fire…" she replies. "okay" I say quietly. "can I have Blair?" I finally ask. "I've been DYING to see her!" I say. Katniss laughs and gives me Blair. We stare at our little girls and a nurse comes in and takes them from us and we fall asleep in the hospital bed.

(4 months later)

Katniss' POV

Finally. Sleep. Ever since Blaze and Blair were born me and Peeta have barley had any sleep. Blaze is a mommy's girl so whenever she cries (most of the night) I'm the only one that can calm her. Blair is another story. She LOVES her daddy. The bad part is, Blair never cries. I never get sleep and Peeta sleeps all night! Its so un-fair! He was the one that wanted kids! We hear a cry. It doesn't sound like Blaze, so it must be Blair. Peeta says "who's kid now?" I say, "yours" and I fall back asleep. I have a nightmare. Peeta and I are sitting in the meadow watching Blaze and Blair run around and pick flowers. I go and get lunch. When I get back I see smoke. And when the smoke clears out all I see is Blaze, Blair, and Peeta dead. In the faint distance I see Gale. He comes over laughing and saying that I should have married him. I feel Peeta screaming and shaking me telling me to get up. "your alive real or not real?" I ask. "Real so very real!" he answers. I fall back asleep and don't have any more nightmares.

(8 months later)

(peeta's POV)

The girls are finally sleeping through the night and they are crawling! I'm making cheesy buns and Katniss is watching TV while the girls are in their highchairs. "moma" I hear quietly. "did you…." I ask. "yes" says Katniss. "moma" We hear again. Blaze chants "moma moma moma moma!" Of course, its Blaze she always does things before Blair. They are starting to get hair. Blaze has little brown curls sprouting out of her head and Blair has little blonde curls. Blaze is just like her mother, determined. Blair is lazy and likes watching me cook. Blaze loves to watch Katniss skin her game. Yep they are both completely different. That's what I love about them. Like every parent I have my favorite and Katniss has hers. Mine is Blair because she reminds me of me. Katniss' favorite is Blaze. She says she reminds her of herself. We have a 1 year birthday party for them and invite everyone we know wait no we didn't invite Gale…

(15 years later)

Blaze's POV:

"BLAIR GET OUT OF MY STUFF!" I yell at my annoying twin that loves to read my diary. What is wrong with that girl? Mom and dad come into our room. Dad is angry and Mom has a smirk on her face but her face quickly turns to normal as dad starts to yell " WHAT HAPPENED! YOU GIRLS ARE SISTERS STOP YELLING BEFORE FINNICK WAKES UP!" oh yeah Finnick (my younger twerp I mean brother) is still taking his nap. I still don't get why a 5 year old still has to take naps. I am taken out of thought when Blair says "well I was looking for a book I lost and she came in and thought I was stealing her stuff and yelled at me." I quickly replied, "She always tries to read my diary! She says its one of her books but I see that it says BLAZE'S DIARY DO NOT READ! On the front!" Mom always has my side and dad always has Blair's. I run into the woods with my bow and run to my tree. Mom and dad doesn't know wear it is and they usually give up on finding it. Jash comes by. "Hey Blae " (my annoying nickname) He says.

Blaze's POV:

"Hey Ja Ja." (my nickname for him) "Stop calling me that!" Jash demands. "As soon as you stop calling me Blae ." I reply. "Fine. But what's up with you." Jash says. "Blair tried to read my diary AGAIN!" I harshly reply. "so, she always does." He says. "Fine. She just always looks through my stuff and my dad always has her side it's not fair. He makes her favorite food everyday and he never makes me mine!" He still looks confused "girls and their strange mood swings." He says and walks off. UGH I hate that boy. He is my moms old friend's son. He says his dads name is Gale but I have never heard of him. Well I take that back, I've heard his name in the history books with my mom and dad (they apparently won two hunger games and fought in the rebellion that ended them). I figure dad has dinner ready so I head home. When I get there dad takes me by the wrists and takes me too the meadow. "What do you want dad?" I ask. "To make you happy." He calmly says. "UGH" I say and stomp off only to be held down by my dad.

Blaze's POV:

"DAD! LET GO OF ME I AM STARVING!" I shout over and over again. Dad takes me to the middle of the woods and ties me to a tree. Then I see dad rip off his face and I see someone I've never met before. "Who are you!" I demand. "Calm down little miss Melark. I'm a –how do I put this- a Ex-family friend. Let me introduce myself. I'm Gale Hawthorne." I stare at him with a shocked look on my face. "Ah, so you have heard of me! Everything in the books are wrong. I did not kill your aunt. I only designed the bomb. Now Katniss –Oh I mean your mother- hates me for no reason." I bravely speak up "Because you killed my aunt! You designed the bomb that killed her and if you never did she would still be alive!" I yell. He looks at me with snake eyes and ties a bandana around my mouth as I try to scream. He ties one around my eyes and before I know it I'm on a train. "Where are you taking me!" I mumble behind my bandana. "to district 2." He calmly answers. He falls asleep and I run and take my bandana off and call my mom.

Katniss' POV:

*ring ring* Ugh my phone. I look at it and see that the number is un-known. I reply, "hello?" "Mom! Mom! It's Blaze. I got kidnaped by Gale and thrown onto a train on the way to District 2. You got to save me Mom!" I hear through the phone. "Don't worry sweetie everything will be all right." I say with my stupid old voice I use when I lie. "Mom please save m..." "BLAZE!" "Hello Catnip." I hear with a cold tone in his voice." "Gale" I say harshly. "Catnip if you want to see your daughter alive again you have to give me a million dollars." I hear gale say with a smirk in his voice. "Fine. But you have to tell me what you will spend it on." I say agreeing. "Okay I'm going to spend it on a child. Me and my wife want a kid so bad." "Hey! You have a son named Jash!" I hear Blaze's sweet voice quietly. "He is only an actor. We want a real kid." "Fine. You just have to give me blaze first." I say. "Fine meet me at 4 with the money." He says. "okay 4 it is." Then the line goes silent. I grab the money and slip away while Peeta tucks Finnick in.

Peeta's POV:

I go take a shower and Katniss isn't in bed. I figure she is eating dinner, so I don't question it. When I'm done Katniss is still isn't in bed. "Katniss" I yell and go down stairs. She isn't there. I call her cell. She is usually on it so she should pick up. I hear it ring but Katniss isn't there. Then I see a note on the fridge. It says,

Dear, Peeta

Blaze has been kidnapped by Gale. I went to find her. Don't worry we will come home. Gale has asked for money exchange for Blaze. I grabbed his money and left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry. I love you. Don't tell Finnick I am going to get her. Just tell him we went on a mother daughter shopping trip. If Blair gets mad say it was a trip for two and we are shopping for hunting supplies. Tell them I love them and goodnight. See you soon. Good night.

Love, Katniss

Katniss' Pov:

I arrive at 4 with my bow hidden nearby just in case. "Catnip. Where is the money." I hear Gale say. "That's not the deal Blaze first, Money later." I say. "Fine here's the kid." He says. I gasp. Blaze is so skinny and she has a rope tied tight around her waist. I take the rope and hug her. "Here" I give him the money. "Thank you." He says and slithers away. I hate that boy. "Blaze you look horrible!" I say. "I-I'm s-starving." she says. "We need to get you to the hospital." We hop on the train that will take us to 12.

(5 hours later)

Before I know it I'm on a train to 13. The doctors said she is so severe she needs specially trained doctors. At least I get to see my mom. Well that's not really a perk on this trip. Apparently gale gave her some bread that made her loose appetite and loose a lot of weight and she got weak of starvation. At least Peeta and the kids are coming with us.

Finnick POV:

Daddy came into my room and he grabbed me out of my bed. "Daddy!" I moaned. All he said was, "Shhhhhh." I went back to sleep knowing I am safe in Daddy's strong arms. When I wake up I'm on a train with Mommy, Daddy, Blaze (she looks different and she is asleep), and Blair. "Mommy!" I say loudly. "Finnie!" She says back. "Why are we on the train? Are we going to the Aquarium in Fisherman's Land (mommy said it was district 4)!" She sighs and says, "No sweetie, We are going to visit Granny." I made a cute confused five year old look. "Why?" I ask. I am not a fan of Granny. Mommy isn't either. "Well, Blaze is very sick, and we need her doctor friends to help us and when Daddy and I are at the hospital with Blaze, you and Blair are going to stay with Granny." Mommy says. "Oh." I say. I cuddle up in mommy's lap. She kisses my forehead and sighs with a sad look in her eye. She sees me looking at her and I close my eyes and slowly flutter off into my dreamland.

Peeta's POV:

When we get to 13 Katniss' mom runs up and hugs her tightly. I smile and Katniss looks down and doesn't hug back. "Oh Katniss I missed you so much!" Katniss' mom says. Katniss doesn't say anything. "Hi " I say. "Oh, hi Peeta. You don't have to call me . You can call me Mom." Mom says. "Okay Mom." I say jokingly. "Granny!" Says Finnick in his toddler voice. "There's my favorite Grandson!" Mom says "Let me show you to your rooms. Katniss dear please get Blaze to the hospital. She is in room 300 on the third floor." Katniss quickly carries Blaze away. "Blair dear, Why aren't you speaking." Mom finally says. "I don't want to." Blair says quietly. "why not?" Mom says. "If you must know. I am the reason we are here. I was the reason she ran off in the woods. If I weren't trying to look into her diary we wouldn't be in this mess!" Blair yells. We all walk in silence. I slip away and go to the hospital. I run up to room 300 on the third floor. Blaze has tubes in her arms and Katniss is crying. I ask what's wrong and she says, "It's more severe than they thought. Our baby might die."

Blair's POV:

I'm so stupid! My sister is in the hospital because of me! I would rather be in her shoes right now then the one guilty of her injuries! "Blair come with me," a guy that looks like a doctor says. He brings me to a hospital room. Mom and dad are crying. Uh oh. "Mom, Dad?" I ask. "Oh sweetie." Dad says. "Your sister is, dead." I stand there shocked taking it in. "She, she ,she. Died!" I start to cry. Sure we fought a lot but she was my sister. I love her with all my heart. Now because of me. She is dead! "Shhhhhh baby." dad says. "Mom." I say. She looks at me. "Lets kill this Gale guys family. As revenge. He killed your sister now he killed mine. Lets kill him and his family. Family first. Show him what its like to loose everyone you love." I say in anger. "Baby this is why your my new favorite. I'm in." mom says. "Dad you in or you out." I ask. "In." he says. Finnick will stay with Granny and we will go to 2. We sit on the train in silence. All I say is "Gale will die!" and we all nod our heads. Oh he isn't just going to die, He will get killed! I think. And he will. He loves his family and we loved ours now they are gone. And this time Gale will die.

Gales POV:

Beep, Beep! Ugh! My alarm clock. I get out of bed, carful not too wake Joanna and Blake. I get a shower and get dressed. Military training today. I get into the car and swear I see two bows peeking out of the bush. I ignore it. Blake leaves bows lying around the house. I drive to work. When I get there about fifty trainees greet me. "Woah! Calm yourself! I'm just your trainer." I yell. "Yes sir!" They all yell at the same time. Wow someone appreciates me. Blake never says, yes sir or anything using manners. Blake is the son we adopted with the money Katniss gave me. I don't know why she did that because there is no way she would live. Anyway. Blake is 16 and he is a hunter. His dad was a miner that got killed in a miner accident in 12. His mom lost control and became mental. When I get home I see arrows in the wall. Oh no! "JOANNA! BLAKE!" I yell. No reply. I see a note on the fridge. It says:

Gale,

You killed my family so I killed yours. With hate, ?

Gales POV:

No this can't be true. They got killed. I knew my life was too good to be true. I cry. Then before I know it hits me. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down and there is an arrow in my stomach. This is it. The end of my life. Then I see a familiar figure come towards me. "Katniss" I say cruelly. "No Blair." She says. Then I look up. There is a girl that looks about 16. She has gray seam eyes and a blonde braid. She is holding a bow. "You killed my aunt and my sister! So I killed your family and you!" She yells. "I'm sorry!" I manage to choke out in the middle of my pain and tears. "Well sorry ain't gonna cut it." she says. I start to get the vibe she is related to that witch Katniss. I cry harder. "you people are evil" I choke out. " We know." is what she replied. "Your evil too." She says. "No!" I try to yell weakly. "Please don't argue with me." She yells at me. I wince. "Your going to get arrested." I say. "No they can't arrest a 15 year old!" She says. Suddenly I get dizzy. Then the world goes black…

Wait for the Sequel They are alive. It's about Blair when she is a mommy and Finnick is a teenager. They get a little surprise. Wait to find out. Aren't you happy Gale is finally dead! He is evil. Read the SEQUEL! COMING OUT SOON! AWESOME! AMAZING! EPIC! BOOK!


End file.
